


Something More

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, episode: baby, sam already knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

“I lied.” Dean confessed out of the blue on the ride back to the bunker. “I’d love to have something more with someone, but I’m never gonna get it so why bother hoping.”

“Dean the perfect girl is out there for you, somewhere. You’ll find her.” Sam tried to reassure his brother.

“I won’t.” Dean took a deep breath and pulled the car to the side of the road. Then he took another deep breath and turned to look hi s brother in the eyes. He swallowed and took one more deep breath. “Sam I’m in love with Cas. I want to live happily ever after with him in house with 2.5 kids and a white picket fence and all that crap, but I’m a hunter and he’s an angel and we’re dudes.”

Sam smiled softly. “I know, Dean. I’ve know for a long time.”

‘“You don’t mind?”

“God no! Dean you are about as straight as a slinky and I’ve known that on some level for a very very long time. I just want you to be happy. And, for what it’s worth, I think Cas loves you too, well at least if how he stares at your ass 24/7 is any indication that is.

Dean blushed as his heart soared with hope. He couldn’t wait to get back to the Bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)>


End file.
